


Beneath the Skin - 1

by msmorie



Category: Jrock, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmorie/pseuds/msmorie
Summary: Sugizo has fallen in love with X Japan's bassist and Heath is the only one who doesn't know it.





	Beneath the Skin - 1

Sometimes Sugizo honestly could not figure out whether Heath was flirting with him or if it was just his imagination.

 

He was used to working with pretty people, of course. Occupational hazard or perks of the job, Sugizo loved being amongst such talented and gorgeous people. When it came to Heath, though, he was at a loss.

He’d known Heath for years and always recognised him as attractive. But with so many much louder personalities in their extremely broad circle, Sugizo had never really had the opportunity to really _notice_ the quiet bassist until he was spending more time with the band. 

It started off simply as an affinity with Heath as they had each taken the place of another well-loved member of the band. Then he’d come to learn that beneath Heath’s reserved, almost shy demeanour was a total sweetheart. Sugizo had been around the block a few times and as he’d gotten older, he’d grown tired and irritated with the vain, selfish young things who thought themselves invincible, whereas he found Heath’s quiet and gentle nature endearing.

Lately, though, it was starting to seem like whenever he looked at Heath—and if he was honest, he was looking at Heath a lot—the pretty bassist appeared to be doing something flirty, like using his mouth to play with the straw in his drink or licking his lips while playing bass… except that Sugizo was _reasonably_ sure that Heath wasn’t doing it on purpose. Maybe.

Sugizo instinctively knew to avoid his old pickup technique, which was about as subtle as walking up to his target and caressing their ass. Someone like Yoshiki might go along with that (or tell him to fuck off) but he had to approach Heath carefully.

He had tried inviting Heath out for drinks once, just the two of them. It was a foolproof plan: he’d be able to gauge whether Heath was interested or not after they’d downed a few drinks. This foolproof plan had fallen apart when Heath politely turned down the offer because it was very late (or very early: it had been well past 2am), something that Sugizo had not considered at the time.

Heath had been very apologetic and even bought Sugizo a delicious pastry the next day to make up for it, which only confused him even more. Sugizo was so used to people throwing themselves at him that he was useless in a situation like this, and ever since then he found the bassist occupying his thoughts more than he was quite comfortable with.

Just like now. He had started off skimming through a feature on men’s boots in some fashion magazine and ended up staring at Heath’s boots, then Heath’s legs, and then just Heath while he was noodling on his bass with Toshi next to him, watching and tapping one foot.

 

Stupid sexy bassist.

 

“I’m going to get a drink,” Sugizo announced, slapping the unread magazine shut.

“Can you get me a Coke?” Toshi called after him.

“Sure,” Sugizo said. “Anyone else?”

“I’m good,” said Yoshiki, looking like he was trying to stifle a smile.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.”

Shrugging, Sugizo turned to Pata, who was asleep, and finally: “Heath?”

Heath looked up and offered a fleeting smile. “No, thank you.”

 

Sugizo ground his teeth the entire walk to the fridge. That smile was starting to make him feel weird, a kind of funny flutter in the chest. He knew what that was, which was annoying, but not what to do about it, which was excruciating.

He grabbed two cans of Coke from the fridge and briefly pressed one of the cans to his face to cool down, then headed back.

“Here, Toshi,” Sugizo called, tossing a can at him and taking a swig from his own.

Toshi fumbled to catch it. “Hey, we were just talking about going out for some dinner. I know this German restaurant with great beer. Yoshiki’s treat.”

“Well if Yoshiki’s paying…” said Sugizo with a grin.

Yoshiki sniffed. “I never said anything of the sort.”

“Oh, come on,” said Toshi, throwing a wadded-up ball of paper at him. “Would it kill you to treat us every now and then?”

“All _right_ ,” Yoshiki groaned. They knew he was just having his fun with them.

“Excellent. Like I said, this place—” Toshi cracked open his Coke and it erupted into in a fizzing plume of sticky brown foam.

“Jesus _Christ!_ ” Heath ducked too late and got caught in the spray.

“Shit shit shit shit!” Toshi screamed, bolting to the kitchen and trying to drink the excess Coke that spewed from the can.

The noise woke Pata up, and Yoshiki watched in horror as Toshi left a trail all over his immaculate floor.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” Toshi kept saying, frantically trying to mop up some of the mess with a damp towel and throwing another towel at Heath.

Heath looked down at his shirt in disgust before wiping a few droplets off his bass. “At least this survived, but I’m going to have to go home to shower and change.”

“Me too,” said Toshi. He peeled his Coke-splattered jacket off, grimacing. “Well, this is going straight to the dry cleaner.”

“All right, all right.” Yoshiki shook his head. “You two go home and get cleaned up. Pata, Sugizo and I will head to the restaurant first. I’ll call someone to clean up this mess that you made in _my studio_.”

“I’m sorry!” Toshi said again. He felt terrible, even though it was an accident. 

Heath started taking off his once white, now Coke-stained shirt and Sugizo tried not to stare as he followed Yoshiki out to his car.

 

Stupid sexy bassist!

 

* * *

 

“I’m starving,” Pata grumbled.

Sugizo took a gulp of beer. “What do you suppose they’re doing that’s taking them so long?”

“Why? Thinking about Heath in the shower?” Yoshiki asked innocently, and Pata snorted with laughter.

Sugizo carefully set down his glass and cleared his throat. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me,” Yoshiki said with a huge smirk. “You have a crush on our dear sweet bassist, don’t you?”

Sugizo raised his eyebrows. “I am not even going to dignify that with a response.”

“We’ve seen you undressing him with your eyes.” Pata prodded.

Sugizo felt his face flush. “How the hell do _you_ see anything? You’re always sleeping!”

“I know everything.” Pata said smugly. “Who do you think told Yoshiki and Toshi?”

“Heath has no idea. It’s so adorable.” said Yoshiki and nearly giggled.

“Then what’s with all that sexy licking?” demanded Sugizo.

“I don’t think he realises he’s doing that. Pretty little mouth on that one.” Yoshiki said, looking thoughtful. “Or is it the legs? He has a _fantastic_ set of legs—”

“You need to shut up.” Sugizo was a pacifist but right now he wanted to peel Yoshiki’s skin off and set him on fire. J might even help him with that last part.

 

“Well are you going to ask him out or what?” Yoshiki was not giving up.

Sugizo just rolled his eyes.

“What’s the problem?” asked Pata. “He’s single, you’re… occasionally single…”

“You really think I haven’t already tried asking him out?”

Yoshiki sighed loudly. “I swear to god, Sugizo, you can’t just go up to every cute guy or girl you like and slap their ass.”

“I didn’t—”

“Look, it’s easy,” the drummer interrupted. “What you’re going to do is invite him up to your place for a drink and tell him that you’re in love with him and want to fuck his brains out.”

“Why don’t you do it if it’s so fucking easy?” snapped Sugizo, and Pata sniggered.

“He’s not my type,” said Yoshiki without missing a beat. “And you need to treat him well, okay? Be nice to him.”

“Excuse me? Are you saying I’m not a nice person?”

“You know what I mean, Mr Sex God Playboy.”

“ _Ex_ -playboy,” Sugizo corrected him primly.

Yoshiki pointed a warning finger at him. “I fucking mean it. You break his heart, I break your face.”

Sugizo sighed and held up both hands in defeat. “I am not talking about this anymore, Yoshiki.”

 

“What’s going on?” Heath poked his head around the booth and Sugizo choked on his beer.

“That one’s dying,” Pata grinned, pointing and making no effort to help.

“Sit, sit!” Yoshiki flapped his hands effusively at the seat next to the coughing Sugizo.

“Are you alright?” Heath asked, pouring him a glass of water and rubbing his back sympathetically.

Sugizo coughed a few more times and nodded weakly.

“Am I too late?” Toshi appeared, out of breath.

Yoshiki smiled broadly. “No, you’re just on time, everything’s great! Sit down!”

“Oh, good!” Toshi beamed and deliberately squeezed himself next to Heath to make him scoot closer to Sugizo. Heath didn’t notice, but Sugizo did.

“Toshi, you will notice that I am wearing a _black_ shirt now, in case you decide to spill something else on me.” Heath said jokingly.

“It’s a nice shirt,” Pata said. “Don’t you think so, Sugizo?”

“Yes, it’s very nice,” Sugizo mumbled, fidgeting with his hands.

Pata and Yoshiki looked like they wanted to laugh. Sugizo glared at them.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks for dinner!” Toshi beamed as they left the restaurant. “Stick a fork in me, I am done!”

“Me too.” Heath rubbed his stomach. “That chocolate cake was a mistake, but it was so good I couldn’t resist.”

“You need to eat _more_ , mister 3 percent body fat!” Toshi teased, poking at the slender bassist’s ribs and making him jerk away, giggling.

“You know what, I’ve just remembered that I have this thing that I have to go to.” Yoshiki said, making a show of checking his schedule on his phone.

Heath looked at his watch. “This late?”

“Yeah… like... I have a phone meeting with someone in LA,” Yoshiki said, thinking fast. “Heath and Toshi, would you mind driving Sugizo and Pata home?”

Pata caught on quickly. “I’ll go with Toshi,” he volunteered.

“Then I guess Sugizo’s going with Heath.” Yoshiki said, looking a little too pleased.

“It’s okay, I’ll catch a taxi…” Sugizo tried to say.

Heath shook his head and patted Sugizo’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I can drive you home.”

Sugizo followed him down the street but not without turning back to point at the other three and making rude hand gestures at them.

They just smiled and waved.

 

* * *

 

Heath parked the car smoothly in the dimly-lit underground car park of Sugizo’s building.

“Thanks for the lift,” said Sugizo. “But you didn’t have to. I would have been fine taking a taxi.”

“It’s really no problem.” Heath assured him. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your door.”

 

They reached his apartment in silence. Sugizo unlocked the door and after a moment’s hesitation, he turned and asked, “Would you like to come in for some tea?”

Heath smiled warmly. “That’d be nice.”

 

Inside, Heath watched Sugizo thoughtfully while the guitarist brewed some fragrant jasmine tea. After a little while he said, “Are you okay? You seem a little quieter than usual tonight.”

Sugizo carefully handed Heath a cup of tea. “I was just… I had something on my mind.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know. It’s kind of embarrassing.” Sugizo admitted.

“That doesn’t sound like the Sugizo I know,” Heath teased him gently. “You don’t have to, but if you wanted to get something off your chest, you know you can talk to me.”

They sipped at their tea for a few minutes. Finally Sugizo spoke. “If you were interested in someone, but you weren’t sure if they’re interested in you, how would you approach them?”

Heath blinked. “You’re asking _me_ for dating advice?”

Sugizo shrugged.

“Well,” Heath set his tea down and thought about it for a second. “I guess I’d ask them out to dinner or drinks. Isn’t that what everyone does?”

“Right...” said Sugizo, nodding. “And what if you’d already tried that and it didn’t work?”

“Who could possibly refuse an invitation from Sugizo?” Heath mused. Noticing that Sugizo looked uncomfortable, he moved on. “Did you try asking them again?”

“I guess so. Yes.”

“What happened the second time? Did she accept?”

“He.” Sugizo looked at Heath steadily. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out right now.”

 

Heath waited patiently for Sugizo to go on. When he didn’t, the realisation slowly dawned on him. “What— You don’t mean me?”

Sugizo nodded.

“But you— How—” Heath was blushing furiously and at that moment Sugizo found him completely irresistible. In a heartbeat he had Heath pinned against the wall, locked in a kiss. Heath made a surprised sound which melted into a soft moan as Sugizo’s tongue ran across his lower lip.

Heath pushed back, kissing him harder and this time it was Sugizo’s turn to moan. The elation was almost too much for him and he broke the kiss for a moment; Heath whined a little until their lips met again, more tenderly this time.

“You taste like chocolate,” Sugizo said softly.

Heath’s response to this was to bite his lip shyly, and Sugizo couldn’t help laughing a little at this.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Sugizo answered, smiling and kissing that cute mouth again. “You’re just… adorable.”

Heath blushed again and started to say something but his words caught in his throat when Sugizo kissed his neck hungrily.

 

The intimate moment was interrupted by Sugizo’s phone ringing loudly in his pocket.

“Don’t.” Heath breathed, tangling his fingers in Sugizo’s hair.

“I’m not answering that.”

“Good.”

 

The caller hung up but they soon called back again. This time Heath pulled the phone out of Sugizo’s pocket and placed it face-down on the table.

They kept calling back and after the fourth time, Sugizo swore and flipped the phone over. “It’s fucking Yoshiki. It’s 11:30 at night, what the fuck does he want, a lullaby?”

Heath sighed. “You’d better get that.”

“Promise you won’t run away?” Sugizo asked, pouting a little.

“Well you can lock me up if you really want to.” Heath said lightly and before Sugizo could pounce on him again, he’d sauntered off to find somewhere more comfortable.

 

The phone rang again and Sugizo snatched it up. “ _WHAT?_ ”

“Finally!” came Yoshiki’s voice from the other end. “Where were you?”

“I'm at home for fuck's sake! Where else would I be?”

“I just wanted to make sure you got home is all.” Yoshiki sounded offended. “What are you so fucking pissed off about? Didn’t get laid?”

“Yoshiki. I am hanging up now.” Sugizo turned off the phone and threw it at the couch where it bounced off and landed on the carpet.

 

“What did he want?” Heath was sitting on the bed when Sugizo found him.

“Nothing. He's checking up on me.” Sugizo replied. He crossed the room to draw the curtains so that the streetlight outside was just a dim glow around the edges.

“He really does care about us all, you know,” Heath said, leaning back and propping himself up on his elbows.

“Yoshiki is _not_ what’s on my mind right now.”

Heath tilted his head a little with a small, cheeky smile playing at the corners of his lips. “And what might that be?”

Sugizo leaned down next to him and pulled him close so that their foreheads were touching. “What do you think?”

Heath responded by pushing Sugizo down onto the bed and kissing his neck hard, almost aggressively.

“God I need you…” Sugizo moaned and was cut off when Heath’s lips met his own. Sugizo ran his hands down Heath’s back, fingers clutching at the thin fabric of his shirt, wanting to touch the smooth skin beneath. Both were almost out of breath when they finally broke apart.

“I wonder what else you can do with that mouth of yours,” Sugizo mused.

“If you’re good, maybe I’ll show you.” Heath said softly, drawing a light a hand up his thigh.

Sugizo laughed with delight. “You little tease. I love it.”

Softly, he kissed Heath again and began to undo the buttons of his shirt with one hand. “You have no idea how much I want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you,” Sugizo said in a low voice between kisses.

“Why don’t you?” Heath purred.

“Because I want to enjoy every. Single. Moment of you.” He punctuated his words with kisses on Heath’s bare chest and then paused. “Besides. It really is a _very_ nice shirt.” Heath couldn’t help giggling a little at that.

 

Heath shifted onto his side and Sugizo wrapped an arm around him. He felt his heart flutter when Heath’s hand touched his, lightly intertwining their fingers.

Quietly and almost shyly, Sugizo asked, “Hey. Can you… can you stay tonight?”

“Mmm…if you really want me to.”

“I _really_ do. I don’t want to wake up tomorrow for all this to have been a dream.”

Sugizo gave him a little squeeze and they lay like that for a long time in the quiet darkness. He brushed Heath’s long, silky hair to one side, tenderly kissing his neck, and smiled when the bassist made a small, contented sigh.

“Heath?”

“Hmm?” He sounded sleepy.

“Can I keep you?”

“Mmm.”

 

Sugizo listened to Heath’s breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep.

“Heath?” he whispered. “I think I love you.”

 

* * *

 

Sugizo slowly stirred awake and squinted at the bright sunlight glaring from around the curtains. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes and pulled himself up to check the time.7:22AM. He flopped back into bed and contemplated going back to sleep, burying his face in the pillows.

The gentle scent of Heath’s perfume wove its way through the sleepiness and Sugizo reached across the bed. His heart sank when he found it empty and cold. Had Heath had a change of heart and left during the night?

He took a deep breath, letting it out in a big sigh, and heaved himself out of bed and into the shower. The hot water felt good and helped to clear the sleepy morning fog from his mind.

Emerging from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, he threw on a pair of jeans and then stopped as he reached for a clean shirt. It was faint, but the smell was unmistakable: fresh coffee.

Casting aside the strange thought that a burglar had broken in and helped themselves to some breakfast, he headed out to the kitchen to see Heath leaning against the counter, reading the newspaper, cup of coffee to one side.

Sugizo stood at the edge of the hallway for a while to admire that beautiful body before quietly walking up behind him, slipping his arms around Heath’s slim waist and gently kissing his neck.

Heath made a little purring sound and tilted his head to one side. “I love it when you do that.”

“You smell nice,” Sugizo murmured.

“Maybe I should use your shower more often, then.”

“Mmm. Preferably if I’m in there as well.”

“Perv.”

“Yep,” Sugizo said, still kissing him. “I’m glad you’re still here.”

Heath smiled one of those warm smiles that made Sugizo’s heart flutter. “So am I.”

 

* * *

 

“The princess is late. Again.” Toshi remarked. “He sure likes to keep people waiting.”

Practice was supposed to have started 20 minutes ago and they hadn’t seen or heard from Yoshiki yet.

“This isn’t fair. I could have stayed in bed longer.” Pata complained.

Sugizo eyes flickered over to Heath, who hid a small smile and looked away.

Toshi and Pata didn’t see this little exchange, but they certainly hadn’t failed to notice that Heath was wearing the same clothes from last night, or the mark high up on Sugizo’s neck that was only just hidden by his hair.

The doors burst open and in swept Yoshiki like the belle of the ball. “Good morning all, sorry I’m late. I had to make kind of an emergency stop.”

“And that would be a... cake emergency?” Toshi said sceptically, nodding at the big white and gold box in Yoshiki’s arms which was clearly from an expensive local bakery.

Yoshiki looked very pleased with himself. “I felt kind of bad about abandoning you guys last night so I brought this for everyone, just to say that I love you all.” He beamed and set the box on the table. “No peeking, okay? Sugizo, come help me get some plates.”

Obligingly, Sugizo followed him into the kitchen, where Yoshiki handed him five plates and a big knife, and looked him straight in the eye. “So?”

“So… what?”

“So, what happened last night? Did you get Heath up to your place?”

“That is none of your business.”

“It most certainly _is_ my fucking business.” Yoshiki retorted, picking up some forks. “It’s my band, and you’re my friends, and I care.”

Sugizo just gave him his best poker face.

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Yoshiki said, taking the stack of plates off him. “Nice hickey by the way. Heath give you that?”

Without waiting for a response from the stunned Sugizo, Yoshiki walked off, chuckling to himself.

 

The other three were waiting impatiently when Yoshiki returned. Heath in particular was hovering around the cake box like an eager puppy.

“Shoo, all of you,” Yoshiki ordered, waving them away. He opened the box to reveal a decadent strawberry cheesecake topped with fat, glossy strawberries and rosettes of cream, all lightly dusted with gold powder.

Pata raised his eyebrows. “Are you not allergic to strawberries any more?”

Yoshiki responded with a big, exaggerated shrug. “I am but who cares?”

“ _I_ do,” said Toshi, taking the knife and making the first few cuts. “You’ll come crying to me when you feel sick afterwards.”

“Oh whatever.” Yoshiki brushed off the jibe. “And leave some for Taiji and hide, they need cake too.”

Toshi handed him a plate with the smallest slice of cake. Yoshiki pursed his lips and looked down at it disapprovingly. “What the fuck is this?”

“This is all you’re getting.”

“Toshi.”

“You’re not supposed—”

“I want—”

“Stop hitting me!”

 

While they bickered, Heath quietly helped himself to a nice big slice of cake. Catching Sugizo’s eye, he picked up one of the strawberries and slowly licked the whipped cream off.

Sugizo shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

Stupid sexy bassist!

 


End file.
